fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cryomancer Silat
The Cryomancer Silat is the advanced style of all three branches of capoeira, Silek Sitaralak and Ice Devil Slayer magic rolled into a single martial art to create a unique flow of ruthless combat as well as options, attacks, openings, counters and fatalities. Cryomancer Silat makes use of each style and creates a singular one that ranges from the movements, agility and elusiveness of capoeira, all the while making use of the deadly, coordinated, and vital strikes of the Sitaralak at a minutes notice. Combined the two create a far faster, deadly application of moves which makes defending and attacking in one motion easier and far more lethal. The addition of the sitarlak allows capoeira to overcome it prior weakness of tight space combat and makes far more use of the esquivas and debilitating strikes of vitals the Silat offers. The silat feeds off the greater agility of the capoeira and makes striking the vitals faster and deadlier which in turn amplifies it's tight spaces fighting capacity for counters and grabs. In open spaces where Capoeira's thrives, the sitaralak can be used as the base and combined with the capoeira stance of the ginga. Keeping the motion and moving center of gravity active, while encouraging the use the use of feints, misdirection, deceptions and fakes. Then striking out with the combined style to create various counters based on Raido's discretion. Using the and controling the powers of cold he can give off nasty numbing and stinging cold effects with his strikes to the bodies of others to increase pain sensitivity to the nerves. The real danger of the style comes into play once Ice Devil Slayer has been added into the mix. When Raido coat's his arms and or legs with the iconic sheet of flexible ice, the threats level of the strikes is increased to it's highest level. Known for it's extremely powerful freezing capabilities and added among Raido's large arsenal of cryo based attacks he can deliver blows that leave grievous effects on the body such as frostbite, and flash freezing and freezer burn. Each strike depending on the level of cold can go from simply numbing the body or giving it a intense cold sting of pain, to the necrosis of cells and death on a cellular level via means of frostbite or hypothermia. Worst case scenario, but painless when compared to the other effects is the risk of amputation as when limbs are frozen over than can be easily shattered into pieces which while painless leaves the opponent an amputee which in combat is a decisive loss. Using the silat in this form is the equivalent of methodically destroying an opponent limb for limb. Other advantages can be used when constructing weapons which can be used on the fly for makeshift offense and defense's as well as using his ability of cryokinesis to manipulate the molecular speed of atoms or opponents. By slowing these molecules he can produces cold temperatures, which is a result of lack of energy on an molecular level. Reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and molecules makes things colder, for various effects, combinations, increasing the difficulty of close hand to hand combat. This fighting style is aggressively brutal and is designed to maim and murder opponents within one to two strikes. Leading to the high number of kills Sub-Zero has created with this style. Origins Capoeira Is a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage. The attacks in the Capoeira should be done when opportunity arises and must be decisive. Capoeira relies on the art of motion and deception using a multitude of misdirection, diversions, faints and fakes to confuse opponents. However it's biggest ability is hiding martial arts in the form of dance. Most Capoeira attacks are made with the legs, like direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or knee strikes. Allowing Raido to possess a high level of agility and be extremely acrobatic. A series of rolls and acrobatics Cartwheels which are called an aú allows the capoeirista to quickly overcome a take down or a loss of balance and to position themselves around the aggressor in order to lay up for an attack. It is this combination of attacks, defense and mobility which gives Capoeira its perceived 'fluidity' and choreography-like style. Though Raido relies more on his speed and agility in Capoeria than all out brawls. When challenged Raido shows no fear of getting in an all out slug fest, going blow for blow with the heaviest of strikers. His melee attacks boast considerable power and when augmented by his arms and legs coated with his magic techniques. Raido can dish out immense punishment at any range and using his magic cause ranging effects from hypothermia to losing feeling i the body parts to 4th degree frostbite. Although historically Capoeira focuses on the legs in its other styles it incorporates the element of using feints and the fist to add to its effectiveness and dexterity in combat. As a Formado of Capoeira arts Raido has exceptional knowledge and skill in three styles of Capoeira. Capoeira Angola, being the first Capoeira Regional and finally Capoeira Contemporânea. Each of which has a unique and profound style that make separates them but also links them. Raido has shown the ability to match and beat and even outlast fights of other styles. Capoeira calls for the peak of physical, stamina and mental conditioning, allowing Raido to outlast fighters despite him often making more movements they they do. As it stands with Raido's ability to switch among the capoeria styles with no clear way to counter his moves, Raido's prowess within the Capoeira three main styles allows him to fight and stand his ground virtually any form based marital arts and multiple opponents. Silek Sitaralak Silek Sitaralak (シレク シタララク Shireku Shitararaku)-A unique fighting style and method which finds it's origins in the umbrella term of the Pencak Silat. On it's own power this style is simply based on power coordinated strikes that attack various part of the body and inflict serious amounts of body. these attacks are seen as unorthodox and extremely unusual due to the placement and choice of attacks which are targeted. This style targets and attacks several key vital sport of the body which are increasingly difficult to block. Sitarlak Silat is designed to attack the eyes, throat, nape, privates, feet and fingers of the opponent and methodically take an opponents limbs from them using various strikes, grapples and grabs. Many of the attacks within this style often encourage attacker to hit directly or with glancing blows to defend and destroy. Defending the targeted area with the counter grapple and then destroying the attacking limb of the opponent and removing it's usefulness from the opponent. This also takes away a quarter of the power and momentum from the body which not only ruins the base of all martial arts, but also weakens the striking power and concentration level due to the pain of the attack used from a Sitaralak Silat user. The kicks are done in the same fashion and yet while they lack the precision of hands and fingers, they provided excellent mobility to move and also thrown powerful kicks to tightening up the muscles of their enemies while remaining nimble on their feet. The basics of the strikes are known as the Maambiak fruit or study of practical techniques. However though only practical techniques they are highly dangerous and always targets a vital tool or sex, jaw, eyes, neck, bone crows and heartburn. The fighting style and its methods of attack reflect the ruthlessness of its wielder. It as has often been referred to as MDK-187 fighting style Basic Silat *'Flash Freeze '-(閃光凍結 Senkō Tōketsu) As simple as the name suggest. Raido can coat his entire body with ice and counter incoming attacks by freezing what touches him instantly. Making any form of close combat ill advised and easily countered on his behalf, often in the form of shattering the oppponent killing but can also be done to land decisive blows. *'Ice Pick'(Cucuak Ciek Fingers) (アイスピック Aisupikku) - Using his individual fingers as weapons Raido creates small but very sharp icicles at the end of his fingers and he targets soft areas such as the neck and eyes. Going in a swiping approach to cut and slash, or to thrust his sharp icicles within the eye of his opponents or to their throat. Each of the fingers is considered a weapon and can be implemented within the strike whether for the stabbing or swiping motion. Since the eyes and neck are targeted this move can be extremely fatal and very damaging, even a killing blow. *'Arctic Assault'(Rangguik 北極強襲 Hokkyoku Kyōshū)-This technique is adapted along side the freeze ability to instantly grab or lock his opponent an upon contact flash freeze them and unleash a quick flurry of strikes to the opponents jaw, ribs and face. Elbows and flat palm strikes are mostly used for this assault however Capoeira style attacks can also be an option due to the blended style of the assault. The area of choice to grab within this are the hand, foot, or head. *'Freezer Burn' (冷凍焼け Reitōyake)- Much similar to the Ice Pick this attack and be used either using four fingers pressed together or with an open palm strike that unlike the ice pick is meant to target the clavicle and chest region near the heart. Since his arms are always coated in a sheet of ice during combat a direct strike over the heart with an open palm can be used to strike, and crush the ribs forcing them to crack and break within the body and puncture the heart causing it to cut and bleed out the heart. The effects of the added cold in the case of a sturdy opponent causes the affected area of the chest to grow extremely numb and then have a cold stinging effect which slows the opponent down and lower their internal body temperature. When used as the ice pick and the four finger pushed together it creates a jabbing motion which is meant to pierce the chest cavity of the opponent and strike the heart which is an instant kill if the blow connects. *'Raging Frostbite' (怒り狂う凍傷 Ikarikuruu Tōshō) (Sambuik)-Functioning more as a counter than an actual attack this welcome the opponent's attack, usually accompanied by breaking the opponent's limb that was thrown. When used with the freeze spell Subzero can block his opponent blows and countering with a flash freeze upon contact and then shatter and break off their limb leaving behind nothing but crushed ice of the once proud limb. This is said to produce an intense stinging pain after the limbs have been shattered. *'Winter's Underworld' (冬の冥界 Fuyu no Meikai)-A technique that specifically targets the opponents fingers, hands and feet. Breaking them individually to weaken their strike power, dexterity and flow of their opponents martial arts. Weakening their stance and base even the greatest hand to hand fighters can become useless as their strong points have been taken from them. When combined with the freeze spell this techniques becomes a far more threatening technique and can result in amputation or permanent damage. *'Cryogenic Murder' (低温殺人 Teion Satsujin)(Helical)- A more offensive variation counter which stems from the Raging frostbite, rather than simply breaking the opponents thrown limbs this once actively seeks to twist the opponents limbs. The targeted areas are usually the the arms, legs, or head which can be done either by a counter and clutch, or going on the offensive. When combined with freeze this simple twist becomes far more dangerous and can result in amputation of any of the limbs and in the case of the head death. *'Winter's Advocate' (冬の提唱 Fuyu no Teishō)(Pakuak) A technique meant to strike in two specific locations and cause fatal harm to the opponent. The first is the back of the neck, and the second spot is at the base of the spine. While the strike at the back of the neck is meant to render the opponent unconscious and simply discourage further action. The jab at the base of the spine is meant to cause grave vertebrae injuries. *'Tundra Dissonance' (タンドラ不一致 Tandora Fuitchi)(Shanties)- A awkward strike meant to use both hands to slap the opponents ears and cause serious disruption and disorientation. When combined with the Subzeros ability to create mass less shapes of ice the slap across the ears can be done with various weapons and have varying consequences all of which can be dangerous in the middle of a fight. *'Stone Cold' (石凛, Sekirin) Like the majority of the techniques amongs the silat the strike is extremely deadly, but Winter's Cavity is perhaps the greatest and most lethal. Sub-Zero either breaks off into cryovapor by himself or allows himself to be hit with a physical force and break himself apart and force his vapor into the mouth or nose of vapor of his opponent. From inside his opponent he expands the vapor within their body it instantly freeze over and he reforms himself from inside his opponent forcing them to violent explode scattering their frozen flesh remains in the surrounding area, resulting in their death. *'Brain Freeze' (思考停止 Shikō Teishi)-(Daga)- By going straight for the opponents eyes he can freeze the fluid and moisture that is associated with the eyes and expand the fluid. Once frozen with a simple gesture he creates a crown of ice that grows from inside their eyes, causing the top of the head to violently rip open under the impact of the expansion and pressure built up instantly killing the opponent. *'Death Glacier': A multilayered technique that is extremely dangerous. By making contact with the opponent such as catching a fist or prolonged grabs. Sub-Zero can channel the stimulated magical barrier particles of his body into another mage or demon, by forcing the particles in their body via physical contact. These particles immediately start to harm and assault the target from the inside, spreading rapidly. Since the magical barrier particles of his body assist with the altering of his magic he can execute full control over them as he would cryokinesis, forcily create ice shards from within his opponent, tearing them up from the inside out as the shards break ther surface of the skin and rise to the surface. Creating a tombstone of ice inside the person that raises outside of them. This move is especially lethal to ice demons and or mages as with his advancements in Cryokinesis puts them at an even greater risk. *'Shards of Winter'- Unlike the other Silat techniques this one relies far more on Cryokinesis than actual silat. Creating shards of ice varying in all sizes that each act as buzzsaws that seek to eviscerate opponents by loding deeping within the skin and spinning and drilling through opponents. The spell relies more on hit targeting as various areas from this attack are considered nonlethal, however mre sensitive regions such as the neck, eyes, throat and thigh can lead to devastating injury or worse. This spell creates gruesome injuries that causes more bleedout damage than actual kill damage if struck in the proper area. Advanced Silat The advanced silat is where weapons are introduced into the style and used to creat additional damage and or injuried to opponents. While in combat while making use of weapons SubZero can make use of the Maambiak fruit basic techniques and simply use the weapons to enhance the attacks or simply or use them as a template to create more advanced deadlier techniques. Much like the basics each of the listed techniques can maim and amputate opponents, each move also has potential to be a fatality depending on the Sub-Zeros discretion of each attack. *'Crucifix Zero'(Juujika Reido/Reiten): Making contact with an opponent's midsection and punching through their stomach SubZero freezes beneath the epidermis targets the bile within the stomach and releases cryovapor and mist from his hand. The strike itself does not kill but does gravely wound, whereas the vapor is the most dangerous. Via Cryokinesis Sub-Zero commands the ice to expand and forcibly create a massive cross that splits the enemy from "Sternum to Stem", their head, and upper body serving as the crown to the Crucifix while their lower body becomes an assessory to the crosses foundation *'Chilly Eagle' (冷鷲, Reiwashi)- A advanced move Sub-Zero created making use of his cryovapor like abilities. Once pieces of him have been broken off and like another techniques forces his opponent to breath in this vapor. These cryo particles flash freeze the lungs once inhaled and traveling as far as the ribcage. Making it extremely difficult for the brain and body to receive oxygen. Using Cryokinesis Sub-Zero severs and pulls the ribs from the vertebral column and rips the now frozen lungs through the opening to create a pair of “frost bitten wings”. *'Blizzard Funeral'(吹雪送り, Fubuki Okuri): The more disturbing of the Cryomancer Silat spell. Sub-Zero attacks either the mouth by forcing his hand down the opponents throat or uses his hand as a weapon and with pure strength impales them with his hand. Upon his hand being lodged in their throat or his hand through the opponents body he releases his magic the full force of a condensed blizzard within their body raging to get out. The intense cold and force destroying nerves, muscles, tissues and cells as it fights to get free of the body eventually exploding releasing a bloody blizzard from the inside out. Leaving nothing more than pieces of the former target. While death is said to be instantanoeus it can be prolonged. *'Spinal Shiver' One of the few advanced silat techniques that requires no weapons. Rather Sub-Zero places his hand on the base of the spinal cord or nape of the neck sends a deep chill which is felt inside the body instantly freezing the spinal fluid that is produced from the brain. This fluid, known as CSF, is a clear, colorless body fluid found in the brain and spine that functions as a cushion or buffer for the brain's cortex, providing elementary mechanical and immunological protection to the brain inside the skull. Using Cryokinesis Sub-Zero whether with a hand motion or a mental command rips the frozen spine from inside out the opponent effectiely tearing their spinal column out completely resulting in massive trama and a painful, grotesque death. The speed of the kill depends on the quickness at which the spine is pulled or beckoned out. Concepts & Influences *Scott Adkins and Lateef Crowder were two of the leading inspirations behind the creation of the Cryomancer Silat. Which was was given birth by elements of capoeira and Silek Sitaralak. Watching Raid, reading Strongest Disciple Kenichi among my own personal study of Pencaki Silat created for this style. *The Style of mixing Ice Devil Slayer into marital arts was grafted from the inspirations of whom my character garnered his nickname from SubZero from the Mortal Kombat franchise, however since Sub-Zero himself mostly only uses his powers for certain aspects of his Martial arts such as defense I wanted to take advantage of both offense, defense and everything among the branches of Capoeira and the fruits of Silat. *The Sheer brutality of this style is inspired by Mortal Kombat's brutalities and Fatalities. Each technique listed doing horrifying damage or done with murderous intent. The style in itself is meant to maim and murder opponents, Murder death kill attacks which devastate opponents and leave them debilitated for life if they manage to survive Category:Fighting Style Category:Martial Arts